


Porcelain Marionette - Dream smp Au

by TheMaroonDemon



Category: Dream smp Au? - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Manhunt Au?
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, I have no fuckin Idea what im doing so spare me, Ive realised while planning ahead for this that, Minecraft Manhunt, Most everyone is like cursed or a creature, for peoples skins and just things cause, its soley based off the egg arch, maybe some fluff, or smthin else is just me writing all my headcanons, why the hell not I like fancy creature people things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaroonDemon/pseuds/TheMaroonDemon
Summary: Dream SMP is getting fuck up cause why not-Dream ain't human-Tommys a fuckin raccoon in Technos floor-Technos cursed-Ranboo uhh ANGST-Tubbo angst-This is my own version of the Manhunts and Tommy being a rumor spreading bitch and literally telling people shit on the SMP. Also, the cannon life system is different.Also the main reason why everything is happening is basically from the manhunt, sorta-but Im shit at writing a timeline and writing people
Relationships: All Canon Relationships
Kudos: 6





	1. Nothing like a pair of disappearing arms

* * *

Dream jumped into the air to get a crit on me but I got to him first, but before I landed the hit that would bring him down I saw something. His arms seemed to disappear for a couple of seconds leaving only his hands floating. I hit him and he died, making me the winner of the duel. I was so stressed from the fight that I had completely turned into my pig form, but I had won. I was so busy celebrating my victory that I didn't question what happened with Dreams arms and thought it was a probably a perspective glitch.

I continued to celebrate my victory getting myself a glass of water after the stressful fight, and slowly turning back into my human form. I excused myself from the room as I went to change out of my sweaty outfit.

I arrived in the changing rooms finding Dream there changing out of his clothes as well. He quickly put his poncho-like cloak on over himself. Before he pulled his hood up I saw a glimpse of his dirty-blonde almost light brown hair. Everyone knew what his hair looked like and he didn't hide it like his face either. Nobody had ever seen it but there was some rumor going around that George, Sapnap, BadboyHalo, and Antfrost had seen his face in one of the Manhunts, but it's never been confirmed by any one of them.

I took off my cape and balled it up, throwing it into a basket. I looked over finding Dream still in here with me.

“Hey, are you gonna leave? I want some privacy here.”

“Yeah, yeah, in a second I'm trying to do something.”

I looked over at him finding him bandaging his legs. I didn't think I could have hurt him that badly that the wounds stayed after he re-spawned.

“Hey Dream, why do you need those.”

“Need what?”

“The bandages.”

“I just need them.”

“But why. Why would you possibly need bandages.”

“I just need them. I'll be going now.”

I watched him walk towards the door and open it, going back out to the others and leaving me alone. It wasn't usually good for me to be alone but they seemed to stay silent this time.

I took my crown off, putting it off to the side. I took off the pig skull I wore as a mask, letting all my dark pinkish-brown hair fall down my back. It wasn't very short and I didn't style it much since it often had a lot of knots and no matter how much I washed it I could barely get them out. I’ve brushed it but it usually doesn’t matter as it seems to just fluff up and I wear my skull anyway, it’s not like anyone’s going to see it. And besides, all I did was I put it up in a ponytail or bun to keep it out of my eyes. I changed my clothes putting on a thin shirt as I didn't feel like wearing my thick shirt right then.

I braided my hair and put it back into a bun, sliding the skull back over my head, covering my hair and face. I had it so nobody could see in the skull to see my face instead, they would just see black.

I took out another cape, draping it over my back and clipping it in the front. I usually wore it on one shoulder but I didn't particularly feel like taking more time than needed to put my cape on.

I walked to the washer that was in the room and put my clothes in it. I started it and walked out to the main room where Mr. Beast was asking Dreams some questions about the fights. I presumed he was going to do the same with me so I prepared myself to be questioned.

* * *

3-4-ish months later

* * *

I met Dream on top of the mountain he wanted us to meet on. He handed me a map of a woodland mansion. I looked at it trying to figure out which was north or east on the map. I asked Dream which way it was on the map and he said he didn't know either. Even if we were the best PVPers it didn't mean we were the best at figuring out how to use maps, so that's what we did for about 5 minutes.

Dream took the map from my hands, holding it out in front of him as his mask had a perplexed look on it while he tries to figure out which way was what on the map. As he held it out and his arms disappeared. I remembered at the duel it did that too. He slightly moved his arms down causing them to reappear only to seemingly glitch out once again and disappear for a few seconds.

“Hey, so I think this corner might be north and this one east? These things are impossible to figure out.”

...

“Hey, Techno?”

“Yeah.”

“You good?”

“Yeah, I think it was just a glitch or lag.”

“What was just a glitch? What's laggy? I don't feel any lag spikes.”

“It's just, your arms disappeared for a few seconds.”

“W-what do you mean they disappeared?”

I watched as his mask slowly formed a shocked face and then changes to be slightly terrified.

“Just as I said, they disappeared. Gone out of thin air as if they never existed.”

...

“Dream?”

“Y-yeah?”

....

“So what is it with the-”

“I need to go.”

“Dream-wait!”

“I need to leave Techno.”

He started walking away, the snow crunching under his boots as I saw his arms disappear once again. This time his cloak managed to float up in a draft of wind revealing where his shoulders were supposed to be. Instead of shoulders or arm or anything, there were two holes in the sides of his torso that looked like some kind of socket for joints. His arms reappeared, covering what I had just seen.

“DREAM-wait-why is there some kind of sockets for joints in the side of your torso?”

Dream stopped In his tracks. Seemingly frozen in place as if he was turned to stone.

“Techno. I need to go.”

“But what's wrong with your arms?”

...

“They keep disappearing and reappearing along with I saw some sockets in the sides of your torso where your shoulders and arms were supposed to be.”

....

Dream let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on the snowy surface of the mountain.

“Techno...If you promise...if you promise not I tell **anyone,** no one. Promise to tell no one and I'll tell you.”

“I mean maybe. I don't know if I guarantee not informing anyone about your secret.”

“Well, how can I get you to keep it a secret?”

“Well who said I wanted to know your secret in the first place.”

...

“Techno you just did when you said-”

“No, no. I want to know what this secret is. It seems interesting and your arms are weird.”

“So if I tell you, you'll keep it a secret?”

“Maybe~ Maybe not~”

“Techno. Yes or no.”

“Fine. I just have one request in return.”

“What is it.”

“Show me your face. Take off your mask and show me your face.”

“Hm, well sadly your request is being declined as that's something I'm going to have to do anyway to explain what's happening.”

“Wait really? I can actually see your face?”

“Yeah. Now if we’re done here and you want me to show you what the heck is going on then we should find someplace more private so nobody sees me.”

"We can go to my house. Nobody knows where it is except Phil."

"Is he there right now?"

"He might be. I didn’t really think about that.”

I grabbed a boat from my inventory placing it down in the water. I got in the boat waiting for Dream to join me in it. He got in and I started rowing it in the general direction of my house.

”So, are we gonna tell Phil your secret, or is it only supposed to be between us?”

”We can tell him only if he promises to keep it a secret.”

...

”Well we’re a bit away from the main SMP lands. What's this thing with your arms you wanna talk about?”

“Well...first is there anybody near us?”

“I mean we've gone a while away, so nobody's should be able to hear us and we aren't in a VC, so we should be fine.”

“Alright, well, you know how my arms keep disappearing?”

“Yeah, that's the whole reason we're doing this.”

“Well, well first, would you believe me if I told you I wasn't...human per say?”

“I mean...yeah.”

“You would? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I'm not.”

“Hm. Well, we're here. Come on get out of the boat. We have to walk the rest of the way.”

Dream got out of the boat, leaving me to pick it back up. I turned back around to find Dream standing a few feet away from me, seemingly staring off into the distance.

“So this is where you live?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I just didn't expect you to be living in someplace that seems so cold.”

“Well, I look like I do, don't I”

“Well, where is your house? I don't see it anywhere around here.”

“My house is about a 10-minute walk away.”

I started walking in the direction of my house with Dream following close behind.

“So Techno.”

“Yes?”

“Why do you wear the skull over your head? And does it like-doesn't it smell bad?”

“I have an air freshener in here! It's not like I just killed a pig and then took its skull out of its body. I wash this thing almost every day when I get home along with myself.”

“So you actually take that thing off?”

“Well yeah, I do.”

“Oh.”

...

Dream had stopped talking, leaving us in silence.

________ 

It had been about 8 minutes since we had started walking when I could finally see the outline of my house. I don't know if it was unlucky for us, but soon after we started walking it had started getting colder and snowing, and soon enough it became a blizzard. It wasn't particularly good to be out in a blizzard considering that it was under freezing here but it at least stopped anyone from following us since it covered our footprints.

We arrived at my house. I saw some lights on inside as well as the fireplace was lit. I was hoping that it was just Phil and nobody else.

I opened the door to find Phil sitting on the couch beside the fireplace looking rather cold.

“Close the door! You're letting all the warmth out!”

“Alright, alright I'll close the door. Hey, Dream you can come in!”

Dream passed me and sat in a chair next to the couch Phil was on. I closed the door as Phil requested seeing as his coal-black wings seemed to be almost frozen.

“What happened to you, Phil? Your wings don't look so good.”

“Well I was outside gathering some stuff when it started snowing and at first I ignored it cause it was just snow, then it got a lot colder and all of a sudden there was a fucking blizzard! Also, why is Dream here?”

“Well, he’s here to explain some things.”

“Yeah but first you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this.”

“Well, what am I promising to?”

“Techno wants to know why my arms keep disappearing and reappearing.”

“Ooh! Sure. I'll promise to not tell anyone.”

“Really? Your actually gonna promise to keep this a secret?”

“Yeah. I mean you're here already and I don’t really mind keeping your secret.”

“I-I wasn’t really expecting that response from you but okay then.”

I unpinned my cape and put it on its hook by my door. I was about to take my skull off when I remembered Dream was here. I have to keep it on for now. I sat down on the couch next to Phil.

“Hey Techno sent you gonna take the skull off?”

“Did you forget that Dream was here?”

“Oh right. I forgot he was here.”

“You can take it off I won't tell anybody what you look like. I going to have to show you my face anyway.”

“I'm not showing you my face. Not going and never will.”

“Dude you know you gonna have to take it off in a while anyway. Better get it taken care of now instead of later.”

I sighed, knowing Phil was right.

“Alright, I will. Just don't judge how I look.”

I lifted the skull off my head. I walked over to my door where I had hung my cape up. Dreams mask didn't really have any expression on it as I looked at him. I placed the skill on the table underneath where my cape was hanging. I went down to my storage, finding one of the crystals. For some reason, I had to take these so my curse didn't get worse. I took one and put it in my mouth. It wasn't much like a crystal, more like a cube of sugar. I climbed back up to Phil and Dream and sat back down next to Phil.

“I knew you weren't human.”

“Well I technically am I'm just cursed.”

“Ah. Well, I am not human. And Techno I told you this on the way here I'm just telling Phil since he doesn't know what's going on.”

As Dream continued to tell Phil why he came I realized I hadn't taken my hair out of its bun. I released the braid from the bun and undid it. I shook my head, making it puff out wildly. It settled after a bit but was still poofed out more than usual. Dream looked over at me with a curious look on his make to why I had shaken my head. He saw that I had just taken my hair out and continued talking to Phil.

“So then why do your arms keep disappearing? That's the whole reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place.”

“Well, the simple answer is that I just don't have arms.”

“What do you mean by you don't have arms?”

“Exactly what I mean. I don't have arms. They were destroyed. Here, look.”

Dream lifted his cloak revealing 2 socket-like holes in the side of his torso with no arms anywhere to be found and his hands were just floating.

“This is what I mean by I'm not human. I'm actually what people call a Porcelain Demon or Monster.”

“So do you have like horns and such?”

“I mean I have a tail that everyone knows about but yes I do have horns. I also have the tiniest wings anyone's ever seen.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, tiny things attached to my back that do nothing but make it a pain to put on shirts.”

As Dream was about to lift his cloak to show the wings I heard a soft thump at the door. Nobody else seemed to hear it so I went to see who it could have been. I looked out the window to see a blue sheep on a lead on my porch. I opened my door to find a melting Ghostbur laying on my porch seemingly too melty to move on his own.

“Phil help!”

“What is it Techno?”

“Uhh, Ghostburs turning into a puddle on my porch and I don't know how to get him inside he's melted so much!”

“Hold on I'm coming!”

Phil ran over to me seeing Ghostbur on my porch, practically a puddle.

“Hey, Ghostbur? Can you hear me?”

“P-ph-i i-is t-th-a- y-yo-u?”

“Yes, Ghostbur is me! I've come to help you! Come on we need to get you inside!”

Phil tried to drag Ghostbur inside but Ghostburs hand only slipped out of Phil's hand into a messy puddle. Phil moved his wings to cover Wil from the snow so he didn't melt anymore. Ghostbur seemed to get a bit better but I could tell he had been out in the snow for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would-
> 
> These chapters are longer than I'm used to writing so they take a bit longer.


	2. \̴̜̍/̶̨̿\̸̠͘/̸̢͌\̵̬/̸̛͈\̷̧̒/̶̠̍0̴̎͜\̵͌ͅ/̷̮͒\̴̼̌/̸̠͗\̵̡̏/̸̖̃\̴̩̓/̸̮̉\̸̹͋/̵͖͑h̴̬͋a̷̝͛v̶̟͋e̷͇̓\̶̠̾/̸̼́\̵̱̈́/̷͎̍\̸̱̆/̸̘̎\̵̟̑/̸̰́\̸͖̽/̷̘̒\̵͉̓/̵̙̈\̷͚̓/̶̢́b̷̟͂e̶̼͑e̶͎̓n̵̖̆\̴̞͒/̷̨̌\̸̻̐/̷̡͋\̵̧/̶̫̽\̶̠͌/̷̝̑\̶̗́/̷̯̈́ľ̵͈o̷̥̓s̴̝͑ẗ̵͔́\̶̯̌/̵͎͒\̶̙̽/̴̢͗\̵̣̍/̵͚̒\̴̰̒/̵̠̅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick explanation of the life system.
> 
> Everyone has 3 lives in total for everything, so not just the SMP planned events, although the lives work a bit differently. There are 20 respawns in each life so when they respawn they lose one. When they permanently die they may respawn again just as a ghost. When they are a ghost they cannot die, they will only respawn. I'm giving them 20 respawns every life so that this can sorta be like regular Minecraft but it isn't in this story. Sure the mechanics are all the same but its mechanics are mixed with real-life ones. There is no real life in this book. Their world is Minecraft. [Btw some people have different amounts of lives than others not because they've lost some but because they never had 3 to begin with. Although most of them have 3 lives.]

Dream- ** ~~ư̸̮̻͚̩̘̯̯͕̠̼̫͉̙̗͋̿̑͛͊̆̔͌̐̈́̓̓͌̎̾̓̏̀̿̓̃́̓̚̕͘̕ņ̸̨̨̨̨̯̹̰̗͚͚̰̬̭͕̖̜̱͎̬͈̻̌͊̾͐ͅǩ̷̢̢̩̹̦̅̀͋̿̊̅̽͋͊͐̅̋̄̂̚͘ņ̷̢̨̛̛̛̩̟̲̳̙͇͉̩͇͖̆̏͌̒̊͊̔͊̅̍̀̔̊̋͘͘̕ͅo̸̮̥̱̳͚͖̰̦̥͉͖͉͙̳̜̣̗̮̝̔̇̿́̉̅̾͒͛̓̉͋̓͆̕͝͠w̶̧̛̛̱̺̩̾̿̓͆̇̃̓̐̈́̋͐̓͝͝n̸̡̡̨̲͚̬̩͖͓͉͙̻̫̙̜̼̺̜͙̲̜͖̺̝̔̿̈̃͆̓̽̐̐̈̈̕͝ͅ~~**

Techno-2/2-cursed

-̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̷̸̴̡̡̧̡̛̖̰̭̲̱̗̫͚̗͍̘̣͖͔̫͙̖̤̮͈̠̬͂̆͑̈́̑̇̒͗͐͐̽̍͆͗͐̃̾̋͗̓̽̋̑͐̽̽̍͐̇͋̎̋͒͂̎͂̽͘Philza-1/1-Hardcore

Tommy-1/3

Tubbo-1/2

Ranboo - I̵̸̵̷̵̷̸̸̴̷̶̶̵͉͐-̸̶̸̵̵̷̶̷̴̷̸̴̶̦̉ ̶̶̵̴̷̶̷̵̸̴̶̸̸̊ͅd̸̵̸̴̵̷̴̵̵̶̷̶̸̘̓ö̵̵̵̴̸̷̶̴̴̷̷̶̷̼́n̸̸̵̶̵̸̵̴̵̷̸̵̷̯̄ţ̵̴̶̷̵̴̷̸̷̶̵̸̶̀ ̵̶̸̸̷̸̵̴̶̶̶̵̴̘͂r̸̴̵̵̶̷̸̵̴̴̸̴̸̟̈́ë̷̵̷̶̵̶̴̵̷̴̵̶̶̠́m̸̸̵̸̵̶̶̷̵̸̷̸̵̚͜è̸̷̵̷̷̴̵̴̴̷̶̷̶͍m̷̵̵̴̷̶̵̵̴̵̶̶̴͕͘b̸̵̴̷̸̶̵̶̶̸̵̶̶̼̈́e̶̷̶̵̷̸̴̸̵̵̷̷̷̜̓r̴̵̵̶̴̸̸̴̴̴̵̷̶͒͜.̴̵̶̴̸̸̷̵̶̴̸̵̷͙̍.̸̷̸̸̸̴̶̸̶̷̴̵̴̝͒.̷̴̸̷̷̵̴̴̶̷̷̸̵̭̚

Goerge-3/3-̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̷̸̴̡̡̧̡̛̖̰̭̲̱̗̫͚̗͍̘̣͖͔̫͙̖̤̮͈̠̬͂̆͑̈́̑̇̒͗͐͐̽̍͆͗͐̃̾̋͗̓̽̋̑͐̽̽̍͐̇͋̎̋͒͂̎͂̽͘

Sapnap-3/3

Ant-3/3

 ~~ḅ̸̶̸̵̶̸̴̷̸̸̴̷̴̵̶̷̶̵̶̴̵̵̶̷̵̴̶̸̵̸̶̸̵̶̷̸̵̷̵̵̶̶̴̶̷̸̸̸̴̶̵̴̴̴̴̷̶̷̶̴̸̶̶̸̵̵̶̴̵̵̸̴̴̷̸̷̵̸̷̵̷̷̸̶̸̴̷̸̴̸̶̷̴̴̶̶̶̵̵̴̵̴̷̷̸̶̴̶̴̸̸̸̷̸̵̴̴͇͚͇̎̎̂͜͝͝~~ Bad-3/4-Demon

-̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̡̡̧̖̰̭̲̱̗̫͚̗͂̆͑̈́̑̇̒͗͐͐̽̍͆͗͐̃̾̋͗̓̽̋̑͐̽͘\̸̹̒/̶̻͂\̷̯͛/̶͇͋\̸͇̃/̴̘͒\̷͈͑/̶̜̃m̷̧̉o̵̭̐r̶̪̒e̴̺͂\̶́͜/̴͎\̵̢̊/̸̦̈\̸͍͌/̸̡̂\̶̡̀/̴̠\̶̻̅/̷̜͛ṭ̴̽o̵͉̕\̵̟̂/̸̪̐\̸͈͛/̷̜͐\̸̻/̸͖͊\̶̬̈/̵͍̐\̸̺̅/̴̡͐\̴͕͂/̶͕͑b̴͙̈ĕ̴̳\̸̱̕/̷̗̐\̷̒ͅ/̴͙̇\̴̙͂/̸̥̈́\̵̣̇/̷̗̈\̷͕͒/̷̞ạ̸̕d̶̟̈d̵̙̏e̸̩͋d̸̝̃\̵͉̐/̵̘̿\̸͚̓/̶̙͑\̸̱̽/̴̞̔\̵̲͒/̶̘͑

-̵̷̷̵̶̷̷̶̷̸̴̡̡̧̡̛̖̰̭̲̱̗̫͚̗͍̘̣͖͔̫͙̖̤̮͈̠̬͂̆͑̈́̑̇̒͗͐͐̽̍͆͗͐̃̾̋͗̓̽̋̑͐̽̽̍͐̇͋̎̋͒͂̎͂̽͘


	3. The cracked man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY TIME

Technos POV - Dec 23rd

* * *

[Yes I'm adding dates cause I've made it so the timeline makes sense month-wise but not when everything supposed to take place]

* * *

After we finally got Ghostbur inside he huddled on the couch with me and Phil. He was laying between us holding Friend. Friend didn't seem to like being held but it also didn't seem to care. Ghostbur slowly fell asleep, leaving us to talk.

"So, if Ghostbur wakes up we're going to have to have him keep it a secret as well?"

"Well yeah. So what do you want me to show or tell you cause I have a bit to tell."

"Well can you show us your face first?"

"Sure."

Dream lowered his hood and took off his mask. The bottom of his face was still mostly covered due to his cloak but we could see most of it. His face was a pale color like the color that was on those dolls made out of ceramic and porcelain and that stuff. His left eye had a hole where it was supposed to be that was cracked and breaking off. The cracks seemed to stem outward, reaching his right eye and stopping there and going down to his mouth. I could see a bit more cracks stemming from the lower part of his face. There were two small horns coming out of his hair that were black and a light green color. The one eye he had intact was a bright, almost glowing lime green. Honestly, it looks as if he applied glow paint to it. His hair was put in a small ponytail behind him.

"Hey Dream can you take off your cloak?"

"Why my cloak?"

"Well first, to see the rest of you, second to see these small wings of yours."

"Alright."

He took his cloak off, revealing the bottom half of his face which had a hole in it on one side of his mouth with cracks stemming out from there. He had no arms which he had already shown us but now I can get a better look at the holes in the side of his torso. I walked over to where he was standing and looked at the holes. They had many cracks stemming from them and his right one was broken in certain places, having jagged sharp edges. He had cracks all over his body along with his legs. They were bandaged in some places with scraps of a dark green cloth scattered around. His boots were just his boots although I could see cracks coming from there and going into his boots I wasn't just going to ask him to take them off. I walked around to his back where two very very small bat-like wings rested on his back. They were dark green with a slightly lighter green at the tips but it wasn't much. I poked at one watching as it moved inward slightly. I poked the other one getting the same reaction. I poked it again and it moved and slapped my hand before I could poke it again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, you kept poking it so I made sure you wouldn't do it."

"By slapping me with it?"

"I-Yes. You kept poking it. Wouldnt you find it annoying to poke you?"

"I mean if they didn't stop then I would."

"Well, you weren't stopping."

"I only touched them twice."

I walked back over to the couch to sit down and Dream put his cloak back on.

"Still. Now anything else?"

Phil chimed in from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Could you explain how you gained all those cracks and lost your arms? You have no fucking arms dude.”

“Well, you guys know of the manhunts right? The speedrunner vs 4 hunters to be exact.”

“Yeah.”

"Well the first one of those was just supposed to training for Goerges hunter team since they were hunting a Porcelain Demon, that just so happened to be me. But none of them knew that."

I heard shuffling beside me and saw that Ghostbur had woken up. He sort of shuffled across to me from where he was laying with a blanket and laid against me.

"Techno, you're a good pillow."

"Good to know I'm a good pillow."

"Whats Dream doing here? I heard him telling you guys something that sounded like he was going to tell a story."

"Do you want me to tell you a story Ghostbur?"

"Please?"

"Sure. I just have one thing you need to do, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Can you keep this story a secret? I don't want anyone knowing about this."

"Okay! I will!"

"Okay so everyone here knows about this and will keep it a secret right?"

"Yep! What's the gonna be about?"

"It's a story about how I got all these cracks and lost my arms. See I have no arms."

"So...Like an adventure story!"

"Yeah Ghostbur exactly that."

"You guys want me to skip the main part of the manhunt or skim over it. I'm not telling everything that happens."

"Skim over it for Wil since he seems to want a story."

"Alright, then I'll start."

* * *

It started out with George. He wanted me to help train him to become a hunter. So I did. 

Once he became a hunter he formed a team with Sapnap. They both had the goal to be one of the best teams of hunters, so they asked me to train them. Sapnap seemed much more experienced in fighting than George but didn't have much teamwork skills. He and George made a decent team but they didn't do the best when working together. So they added Bad.

Bad seemed to tie the group together even though he inst very skilled with any sort of weapon, he's a good team leader for the two. Their training would begin in the overworld and they would have to kill me before I reached the end and killed the ender dragon. It would usually consist of me going through the overworld so I could get stuff to go to the nether and then back to the overworld to find the stronghold and kill the ender dragon. They recently started hunting a creature that had recently been seen again. Nobody quite knew what it was but if they caught it they would be considered one of the best teams out of all the hunters. So George added another person to their team to help them catch the creature. Ant.

Ant was decent with weapons and worked well with them. So they asked me once again to train them all so they could try and catch this creature they so desperately wanted to catch.

I loaded up the server we were going to do training on. They all came on after me and were standing around watching me. As soon as I was to move from the spot I was in, it would start. I looked around at all of them. I punched Sapnap and quickly ran off, all of the following behind me. I ran in a random direction eventually coming across an ocean. I swam towards the spruce biome in the distance. I got up on land and started running through the forest, picking up different plants to make food with. They eventually ran out of energy and regrouped, leaving me to get wood. I started punching trees and getting wood. I made a pic and some mushroom soup from the mushrooms I had picked up on my way there.

* * *

"I'm going to heavily skim over this as you guys probably don't want to hear the whole thing. Except for you Ghostbur but for their sake, I'm skimming over it."

"Okay!"

* * *

I made a nether portal and had built up into the ceiling of the nether with leaves. They were using their compass to try and find me but were a bit confused about where I could have been. I built a little leaf platform catching their attention.

I watched as they tried to build up to me. I fished them so they were pulled up and then fell, dying to fall damage. I jumped down and into a boat, taking no fall damage. I chased after Sapnap but then doubled back to burn the rest of Bad and Ants stuff. George and Sapnap ran after me for a good while before I started pillaring up with leaves.

I made it out of the nether. I started gathering sand for extra things to pillar with. I heard that they had found a portal and quickly ran towards the lake that was about 20-30 blocks away. I pillared up and they followed after me. I jumped down and resurfaced causing my frost walker boots to take effect.

* * *

"Can you skip to the part when stuff actually started or something? I know you're trying to skim over for Ghostbur since he wanted a story but it's kinda late."

"Sure. I was only skimming over for Ghostbur so Ghostbur if you don't mind we're skip everything that isn't important."

"Sound good!"

"Right so if I'm skipping everything then that leads me to the when I got to the end. Oh and this part is partially going to be skimmed over along with the manhunts after that since they are all basically George, Sapnap, Bad, and Ant chasing me and destroying my body. Do you guys want to hear what they said to me or just do what I'm doing?"

"Sure."

* * *

I had just gotten through the portal. I had destroyed all the end crystals when they started putting new ones down. I continued to shoot at the crystals and the dragon. Sapnap and Ant came after me a few times but I either killed them or I pearled away. Bad started coming after me continually as well. I tried getting a hit on him when he hit my mask on the clip. It didn't break but I was hoping that he didn't hit it again as it would.

Sapnap started trying to hit me from to back to I turned to hit his sword away just in time to turn back and block Bad. But I missed and Bad's sword hit my mask at such an angle that was impossible to do with the human arm and perfectly cracked it across where my left eye was. I felt my eye cracking as the stupid thing was hit so hard that it started breaking through my mask. I blocked Bad again and turned sideways to hit bad Sapnap's sword back again when George shot an arrow at me. I moved my shield up to block it, making an opening so Bad could land a hit on me. Unlucky for me he hit the other clip of my mask.

Now, this thing was ready to give out but it didn't. Now trust me when I say I was slightly scared and for a good reason.

I managed to strike Bad in his arm holding his shield, causing him to drop it. He strikes back at me right where He strikes before on my mask. My mask snapped and I felt my eye cracking and crumbling. I tried to hide my eye but the cracks were going all the way down to my mouth and it crumbled as well. They all stood there in shock as I backed away holding my face. Bad pulled up something on his communicator, looking at it and then back at me.

"W-wait...So-you're the one we've been trying to find!"

"What thing Bad?"

"The-the person thingy!"

"Huh? You mean the Legio Daemon?"

"You mean Porcelain Demon?"

"What? No. The Legio Daemon."

"Legio Daemon is Latin for Porcelain Demon- _shit._ "

I slowly backed up, bumping into the obsidian pillar behind me. I saw George looking at his comm.

"I-you-we-The thing we were training to catch was-was you?!?"

"It is him?"

"Yea-"

I ran towards to edge of the island, jumping into the void and respawning. I started running.

I ran for a good 5 minutes before realizing that I could try to lose them in the Hub. I logged off the server, spawning into the Server Lobby. I ran towards the nearest server portal and opened the menu and opened a single player world in the portal. I saw them behind me and quickly stood in the portal, waiting for it to load. I finally loaded when they were almost to me.

The gist of the 2 next manhunts are that George damaged my leg, Ant damaged my arm, and then sometime later Bad broke it completely. Then Sapnap damaged my torso, legs, and arm, and then when Bad managed to break my other arm he only got the bottom half of it but then Ant broke the socket it was in and the arm its self. They cornered me and were going to capture me when I made them a deal. They wouldn’t harm me any more than they already had and I would tell them where another Legio Daemon was. During this whole thing, they took their Physicorum weapons, which is what they called them, as their whole hunter job seemed to name things in Latin.

Physicorum weapons are just indestructible weapons-Physicorum means indestructible in Latin. They weren’t very good at naming things now that I think about it. I had mine as well but I had yet to upgrade mine to netherite and it is still diamond because I haven’t had time to do it. Mines a diamond battle axe or double-sided axe with some enchantments on it. Georges was a giant broadsword with some enchantments, Bads some netherite throwing knives he managed to make with his forging skills, Ants was a small sword like one of those thin, elegant, and really light swords, and Sapnaps was a netherite throwing axe with some diamond accents on it.

* * *

“How are you even able to remember these things? That’s a lot of things to remember about weapons that aren’t even yours.”  
“My memories odd. Most of the time I can remember things but there are some things I just cant remember. Like how I fixed my mask or if I got a new one.”  
“I mean it looks like you fixed your mask as it has some cracks here and there that look like you glued it back together.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking I did.”

I looked around seeing Phil asleep on the other end of the couch and Ghostbur was still laying against me, staring into the fire.

“I’m going to head up to sleep. I think there’s a spare bed down in storage. Phil sleeps on the couch. I’ve tried getting him to sleep anywhere else but he says he doesn’t need a bed to sleep cause he sleeps like a rock, and I guess Ghostburs sleeping on the couch.”  
“Night then.”

I climbed up the ladder to my bed and changed my clothes out for a T-shirt and jeans. I laid in bed, staring out the window. I heard crashing downstairs and quickly threw on a sweatshirt. I climbed down to the ladder seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the main room and going down to my storage. As the room came into view I saw a couple of chests knocked over as well as Dream holding an axe. I assumed it was his as it was a battle axe he described to be his.

“What’s going on down here?”  
“Well first Tommys here. I came down to get a bed and found him going through your stuff. Two, Tommy knocked your chests down to stop me from attacking him but ended up getting stuck under them.”

I heard a muffled shout come from the pile of chests that sounded like ‘Shut up Dream’ coming from Tommy. I equipped my pig mask as my skull was upstairs. I summoned my long sword, it appeared in my hand only a moment later. I moved some of the chests finding Tommy on the floor in a heap of items looking rather upset.

“Tommy. Why are you here and how much did you hear.”

Tommy looked at my sword and then back to me.

“All I know is that Dreams a weird demon thing, and was hunted by George and Sapnap and them.”  
“What else Tommy.”  
“I know nothing else.”  
“Tommy I know you do. How long have you been living under my house.”  
“Only since this morning.”  
“Well, how much do you know. I know you heard that whole conversation Tommy.”

He once again looked from my sword and back to me, probably seeing if he could take me on in a fight.

“I heard that Dream is a weird demon thing and was chased and your like cursed or something. Thats all the shit I heard.”

  
_Kill him._

“Anything else?”

_Kill him now._

“No. Other than Dream over there is armless, which seemed to be the main thing.”

I brought my sword up from his throat, letting him stand. He was wearing Wilburs old coat along with his torn-up long sleeve shirt.

“Now, what are you doing here Tommy.”  
“I was stealing shit from you. What else would I be doing.”

I sighed.

"I'm going back to bed. Tommy, you stay down here with Dream."

I climbed the ladder all the way back up to my bed and laid down in it. I stared at the ceiling as I heard some talking and a bit of shouting coming from Tommy and Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't include speedrunner vs 4 hunters finale Rematch as I couldn't fit it in the plot-
> 
> The whole timeline is fucked as I'm writing this because I'm basically skipping over some things and the plot is just this monstrosity of ideas and ANGST just angst.


	4. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes from Technos POV to Ranboos POV
> 
> Just warning you I like to change POV's mid-chapter
> 
> I put a little divider so you guys know.

Dec 24th

* * *

I turned to see what time it was. It was only a little past 3 in the morning. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I groaned and sat up, looking around seeing a light on downstairs. I realized I had my pig mask on and took it off, putting it on the window sill beside my bed. I got up and went down the ladder finding no one other than Ghostbur awake.

“Ghostbur what are you doing awake? It’s 4 in the morning.”

“I just couldn’t sleep. I tried and couldn’t.”

“Ah. I couldn't either.”

I walked over to my kitchen to get a glass of water. I turned around to find Ghostbur standing beside the fireplace. I walked over and stood by him, noticing that he had reverted to his original height. There wasn’t much of a height difference between us but he was about a couple of centimeters shorter than me.

“Hey Techno?”  
“Yeah Ghostbur?”

“What did I do before I died? I don’t seem to have any good memories that involve fire. Not a single one. I can’t remember any sort of nice memories that involve fire or even sitting by a fire like last night.”

“Well...most of the times anything involved fire you...well it wasn’t pleasant.”

“Oh...that explains why I don’t remember this.”  
  
Ghostbur held up his hand, lighting a single small flame in the palm of his hand. He quickly closed his hand extinguishing it.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I. I just discovered it a couple hours ago, but whenever I do it I get this feeling of unease and my head goes fuzzy.”

I sat down on the couch, realizing that Phil wasn’t there.

“Hey Ghostbur, where’d Phil go?”

“Oh, I think he went to the mainland. He went out sometime around 1 I think.”

“Well, I’ll be back. I’m going to find Phil.”

“Okay. See you later Techno.”

“Later nerd.”

I quickly braided my hair and put it into a bun. I quickly put my skull on. I realized I was still wearing my sweatshirt and jeans and quickly put on a thicker shirt and pants. I put on my boots and opened the door seeing the blizzard still going outside. I grabbed my cloak, pinning it in the front and letting it fall around my ankles. I quickly closed the door and went on my way to the main area of the smp.

* * *

**POV - Ranboo**

* * *

Takes place from 5 pm to 8 pm, so different POV same day Technos POV is on.

* * *

About two or three weeks ago Bad showed me the egg. Since then it’s grown a lot and a lot of things have happened. I know something happened to Skeppy but I don’t know what. They had encased it in obsidian but they recently took it off. I was going to see it again as Bad asked if I could come to the egg to help him trim down some of the blood vines in the room it egg was located in as if was getting quite dense and hard to walk through. I picked up a block of grass from the ground and held it close to my chest. I was a bit nervous as the last time I had seen the egg I didn’t really have an opinion on it. It was a bit scary now and I was even more nervous than last time. I found Bad and he gave me a hazmat suit and some clippers and a shovel.

“Thanks for coming Ranboo! I know we don’t talk much but I was hoping you’d help me clean up down there since it has gotten a bit wild with all the vines down there.”

“N-no problem Bad…”

I placed the grass block down and picked up another, hugging it harder against my chest.

“Come down here to the egg.”

I followed Bad into a long staircase down. I continued following him down, nervous about seeing the egg again since so many bad things seem to be happening from it.

“It’s been a while since you’ve seen the egg, hasn’t it?”

“Y-yeah...It’s only been about three-ish weeks…”

“Well, it’s kinda changed a lot, which you might have noticed in the few weeks you haven’t been here.”

“Mhm...I heard something happened to Skeppy but I’m not sure what. I can’t really remember.”

“Oh...yeah Skeppy was infected by the egg…But since we found out the church prime armor works as hazmat suits we don’t really have to worry about the egg.”

“Ah…”

As we reached the bottom I saw some obsidian around the entrance along with some water. We went through the water into the room where the egg was. While clipping some of the vines closer to the egg I heard whispers. As I tried to move away from the egg to trim some more a single vine wrapped around my arm and limply hung on. Bad saw this and came over to me.

“Bad egg, leave Ranboo alone.”

The vine slowly retreated back over to the egg, leaving me alone.

“Sorry, it sometimes does that. I’ve been trying to get to stop doing that since what happened to Skeppy.”

“I-Its okay…”

I realized that we had been doing this for so long it was nighttime. I looked at Bad who was fixing his hood. He looked at me and then towards the entrance.

“You should probably get going. It’s night and I noticed you were tired before we came down here.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Well go get some sleep you muffin! You need sleep!”

“O-okay Bad, I’ll go get some sleep…”

  
Bad and I went back up to the surface finding Ant walking towards us.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We were doing some cleaning and gardening down in the egg room! I asked Ranboo to help me since you were away.”

“Did Ranboo do anything to the egg?”

“Nope! The egg did try to grab him though, I told it that it was a bad egg. I don’t want anything like what happened to Skeppy to happen to Ranboo. I’m having him go home now since Mr. Muffin over here didn’t get any sleep.”

“Y-yeah I don’t usually get much sleep…”

“Well, why don’t you go home and get some sleep. You’re probably really tired from doing stuff all day.”

“Yeah, a bit…”

I didn’t get much sleep because of either nightmares or I just didn’t sleep. I was a bit tired after helping Bad for most of the day but I’m always a bit tired.

“I think I’m gonna go home now...Gonna need to get some sleep s-sometime.”

“Bye Ranboo!”

“B-bye Bad…”

I walked off towards L’manburg. I got to my house a couple of minutes later and went inside, sitting down at my desk. I took out my memory book and wrote the day in it. I looked up after a bit to find it about 8.

I had been writing for almost an hour. I took my glasses and mask off and laid them on my bedside table. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a turtleneck sweater. I went over to my bed and laid down, hugging the plush grass block I have. I know it was kinda childish to have a plush but it comforted me.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

There was whispering. I looked around and was a small red puppet on the ground. I picked it up and it disappeared, leaving me in a pitch-black room. It had seemed to be the only source of light. I saw an outline of a figure in the distance. It was outlined red and green in some places.

I ran towards it.

I kept running and running until I could see it.

And it disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write anyone on the SMP cause I only watch Techno, Phil, Ranboo, and Tubbo. Maybe a bit of Tommy and Wilbur-but I have no idea how to write any of them so fuck trying to write them I'm writing them my own way like I do with anyone I write-


	5. Potions always fix things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after last chapter Technos POV

Techno’s POV

* * *

Dec 24th

* * *

I flew back to my house with my trident while Phil flew with his wings. When we got there I opened the door to find Dream sat at the table, without his cloak on, eating pancakes. I looked over to my kitchen to find Tommy making more pancakes.

“Are you just going to stand there or come in?”

I walked into the main room with Phil coming in after and shutting the door behind him. Phil went and sat on the couch, moving his wings closer to fire. I went up to my bed, which was basically just my room, and switched out my skull for my pig mask. I went back down and went over the table and sat down.

“Are those actually good?”  
“Yeah. Tommy is surprisingly good at cooking. What, you want some?”  
“I mean if they’re decent then sure.”

I walked over to the counter and took a plate of pancakes.

“Hey, those are mine shit head!”  
“Nope. You left them on the counter. You can make more.”

I went back over to the table and started eating the pancakes. They were actually good. I finished eating them when Tommy came over with his own. I put my plate in the sink, noting down that I would have to do the dishes later today. I sat down next to Phil while Dream and Tommy were sat at the table.

I stared into the fire of the fireplace and wondered something. I summoned my long sword, hearing the voices. Most of them at this time were just spamming E as I wasn’t doing anything that was warranting them to say anything about violence. What I was testing was if they were tied to my sword.

Of course they were. It’s an indestructible weapon so they would be tied to it. I sent it back to where ever it was stored, watching as it dissipated into nothing. Even now that it was gone I still heard them spamming E. Just E.

Tommy and Dream came over to the fireplace. Dream leaned up against the wall and Tommy sat in the chair.

“So Tommy, you know about what I am so I’m going to ask you to kept it a secret.”

“Why? What if I don’t keep it a secret and type it in chat right now?”

“Tommy. Don’t. Or I will take the rest of your lives.”

“Jease, Mr. I get pissed off, I won’t.”

“Seriously Tommy, don’t tell anyone. Almost the whole SMP hates me and you know they do.”

“Well yeah! You told me to put my shit in a hole and you blew it up!”

Dream sighed.

“That was for exile Tommy. You can get more stuff.”

Tommy stared at Dream with the most annoyed look I’ve ever seen from him. I realized my hand had subconsciously started moving towards my mask to take it off because I was at home when I stopped it. Tommy seemed to notice it though.

“Hey Technoblade, why don’t you take off your mask.”

“I’m not going to take it off while you’re here, and I’m never going to.”

“Well, what if I…”

Tommy reached out to take my mask off. I summoned my sword and held it to his throat.

_Kill him._   
_Kill him_

  
Kill him

_Kill him_

  


_**KILL HIM** _

_KILL HIM_

_**KILL HIM** _

  
I trembled slightly as the voices kept getting louder and louder, chanting kill him over and over. I dropped my sword as it disappeared. Tommy seemed a bit surprised but also had a slight smirk on his face. I walked over to the ladder and went up to my room. As if Phil knew something was wrong he followed me up. I looked through my chest finding two potions. I took one and drank it, attaching the other one to my belt.

“You okay Techno?”

“Well, I’ve learned that the voices are tied to my long sword more than a regular sword. I will need to go get more potions to ward them off since they’ve been getting more persistent.”

“You want me to go tell Dream and Tommy that you’ll be gone for a few minutes?”

“Sure.”

I put my skull on and took my comm out of my pocket and clicked the logout button, logging out of the smp. I appeared in the server hub and quickly headed out into the server plaza. I messaged Skeppy to ask if he had any potions ready. He replied back that he only had four ready to go at the moment since he hadn’t been off the smp for a while.

Skeppy had a special potion skill where he could make almost any potion. I made a deal with him about a year or two ago where he would make the specific potion I needed to ward off the voices when they became too violent. In turn, I would give him about 1000 Minecoins per 4-5 bottles. He doesn’t need any of the money but I give it to him to use for buying more ingredients and only ingredients only since there so expensive.

I arrived at Skeppys place a couple minutes later by using the travel pads to get to his apartment building. I knocked on his door, waiting a couple of seconds before knocking again. He opened this time looking sleep-deprived. He gestured for me to come in and I went and stood over by his heater. I was still rather cold from the smp. I took my skull off, holding it under my arm while Skeppy got the potions.

“So why do you suddenly need more potions?”

“The voices are getting really persistent.”

“Why? I thought you were doing your retirement arch or something on the smp.”

“That’s exactly the reason why. Along with Tommys been annoying me a lot-and my sword. My long sword, it’s tied to the voices. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before whenever I pulled it out.”

“Well, it might be that you have usually only pulled it out in the middle of a battle when the voices were already louder. You normally just ignore them, right?”

“I do. I’ve said this before Skeppy, there always here I just am really good at ignoring them.”

“Mhm…”

Skeppy brought over the potions. He handed them to me and I put them in my inventory. I brought up gave him 1000 and tried to put my skull on but I ended up knocking my glasses off. Skeppy picked them up and handed them to me.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm...”

I put my glasses back on and put my skull over my head. I walked towards the door and exited his apartment. I looked back inside before closing the door. Skeppy had fallen into his couch and was just laying there. I closed the door and used the travel pads to get back to the server hub. It scanned my comm and opened the portal to the smp. I walked through finding myself in my room. I climbed down the ladder finding Phil by the fireplace and I could hear Dream and Tommy talking below me. I went and sat beside Phil and found him asleep. I shook him a bit, waking him.

“Techno? You’re back?”

“Yeah. I didn’t take that long. Skeppy only had 4 ready but at least I have some now.”

“Good. I have no idea what Tommy and Dream are doing down there. I told them that you had to get off the server for a few minutes and they went down there.”

I heard a crash from below us. I sighed and got up to see what they were doing.

“GIVE ME MY CLOAK BACK!”

“SUCK IT DREAA-AAAAHH!”

I heard another crash and looked down to see that Tommy had broken my ladder. I dropped down seeing Tommy wearing Dreams white and green cloak while Dream was trying to get up from some chests and items that seemed to have been pushed onto him. I sighed and picked up the pieces to my ladder. I put them back together and went back up to Phil who was still sitting on the couch.

I went outside to find it lightly snowing. I went over to the side of a mountain and placed a button on the wall, opening a giant piston door. I had been working on this for quite a while. I still hadn’t gotten all the wither skulls yet but I almost had them all. I closed the door and took my skull off, putting it onto a nearby chest. I sat on a chest and undid my hair. It fell down my back and onto the chest some. I tried running my hand through it but it kept getting stuck on all the knots.

I decided to pull out a brush to try and tame the mess that was my hair. I brushed it for who knows how long just because of all the knots and finally got it so I could at least run the brush through it without it getting stuck. I put it back into a braid and put it into a bun. I put my skull back on and sat there. I looked through some chests, finding all my supplies there like it was supposed to be.

I came across the last chest which had my non-retirement clothes and my crown.

...

  
....

  
I closed the chest not caring about the crown.

I had retired.

I didn’t need the crown.

  
I went back into my house and sat by the fire with Phil as he preened his wings. I wondered where my sword even went when it would disappear. Maybe something like the void or like a different world. I mean, who really knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve planned way too ahead for this as I wanna do everything else but what I’ve had planned-


	6. Placeholder name cause why not

Sorry I havnt updated in a bit I will try to maybe next week but I might have lost motivation to write this one chapter that I need to write to continue the story-

sooo yeaaahhh Ive been planning a lot ahead of time and trust me when I say that I've planned like 2 months ahead of the time we start this story. I also have realized that this whole story so far is mainly including Sleepy Bois Inc most of the time-

So I guess I'll see you peeps next time I update unless I publish this other story I'm working on at the moment with some old Oc's that I love to death


End file.
